Panau City
Panau City is a city in Just Cause 2. Special relevance Panau City is the administrative capital, financial capital and by far the largest city of Panau. The mayor of Panau City is Fatimah Umma, since 2006. It is the only city in Panau of significant size and contains a very large proportion of Panau's population, around 1,2 million (according to Constructed worlds wiki). The city was founded by the Dutch, as "De Rode" in 1651, and later renamed by the British, as "New London" in 1658. Appearance It consists of the Financial, Park, Docks and Residential districts. The city is characterised by gleaming skyscrapers and huge bridges, a leftover from the previous capitalistic democracy before the nation fell into the grip of Baby Panay. There is a lot of infrastructure around the city as well, including a modern motorway system, which connects the city districts to each other and the rest of Panau. The streets of the City are not as busy as other major cities, possibly due to the oppressive military presence. The highest of the skyskrapers is Burj Panau. History Panau City was settled by colonists and made it a thriving port. The oldest part had been destroyed but it used to be in the harbour. Geography Panau City spans four islands, containing the four internal city districts of Financial, Residential, Park and Docks. All four districts are in the Ramai Rakyat Islands. Lautan Lama Desert, Panau Tengah Bay and the Berawan Besar Mountains all border the city, giving a spectacular view of a variety of biomes from the city's tall skyscrapers. The most western island, Docks district, is larger than it appears on the map. The island extends further into every direction, other than at the docks. Faction influence The city is split into two areas of faction influence: the south (Docks and Residential districts) is under the influence of the Roaches operations in the, while the north (Park and Financial districts) is under the influence of the Ular Boys. Transport The citys motorway system connects the four islands by a series of huge cable suspended bridges and elevated roads over the citys buildings and water. There is also a good network of roads in the city, giving cars easy access to every district. Panau International Airport lies just 2 km east of the city and the large port in the west of the city makes for excellent access for planes and boats also. See also: Panau Motorway/Highway System. Items of interest in the area Races and collectible items Main articles: Races and Just Cause 2 100% completion list. There are plenty of both throughout the city. Airport Main article: Panau International Airport. Panau City is home to Panau International Airport, which is no longer an international carrier due to the regime change. It is the largest and by far most modern commercial airport facility in the country. One can see airliners, light passenger jets and military helicopters on the tarmac, which is restricted by the military. Racetrack Main article: Bandar Selekeh. A racetrack can be found off the motorway, connecting the capital to the mainland and racers in expensive sports cars can often be seen speeding around the track. See also: Easter Eggs. Hot air balloon The Hot air balloon is south-west of the airport, slightly to the north of the most southern motorway. Between the hills: X:7391; Y:16151. Gallery 100px-Seal_of_Panau_City.png|The seal of Panau City. 4289825505 725609c3f7.jpg|View of the financial district from a beach nearby. 500px-Panau_City_Map.png|Map view. 300px-Location_of_Panau_City.png|Location of the city. 300px-Panau_City_Pics.png|View of the financial district in the early sunset. The skyscrapers starts to light up. D8LZQ77Xc8Bj4.jpg|Burj Panau, the highest building in the city. p22.jpg|Park District. p23.jpg|View over the city from one of the skyskrapers in Park District. p24.jpg|The M1 bridge. JustCause2 2010-03-26 18-09-53-69.png|Parachuting in the city. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content